Aishite iru
by Doun
Summary: Hermione n'est pas convaicue par le récit de Harry concernant la mort de Dumbledore. Elle décide de mener sa propre enquête.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Hermione Granger était dans un état second. Malgré les dires d'Harry Potter, elle ne pouvait croire que Séverus Rogue était un assassin de sang froid. Elle s'était penchée sur le problème et chacune de ses réflexions la menait sur la même conclusion. Cet homme ne pouvait avoir trahit Dumbledore. Malgré son passé de mangemort, le vieil homme avait toujours défendu son professeur de potion avec force et conviction et la lionne ne pouvait mettre en doute cela ! Il y avait forcement une bonne raison pour que Rogue ait commit cet acte. Dumbledore était mal en point depuis un certain temps et semblait le cacher à tout le monde. Malfoy n'était qu'un pion de Voldemort et Rogue était apparu comme un cheveu sur la soupe au moment opportun lors de la mort du directeur.

La jeune femme ne pouvait croire à une coïncidence. Même si cet homme était froid et impartial, il était un bon professeur. Une chose était sûre, il lui manquait certaines données pour comprendre tous les événements de cette funeste nuit. Quitte à ce mettre ses meilleurs amis à dos, elle trouverait le fin mot de l'histoire.

C'est forte de cette conviction que la meilleur élève de Poudlard décida de retrouver l'homme le plus hait du monde sorcier. Elle avait là une énigme plus que juteuse à résoudre. Elle ne voulut pas approfondir les raisons de son intérêt pour cette affaire de peur de découvrire une vérité dérangeante et perturbante. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait nier que son intérêt était lié à cet homme étrange et déroutant. Un sentiment étrange la traversait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Séverus Rogue, mais une peur irrationnelle l'empêchait de creuser la question.

Elle décida de mettre ses parents à l'abri de cette guerre, leur ôtant la mémoire et les exilant en australie. Elle organisa avec brio sa propre disparition afin que ses amis la croient morte ou au moins loin de Voldemort. Elle se teint les cheveux en roux, tirant sur le rouge. Prit des cours de Karaté et de Kendo. Elle apprit le maniement des armes à feu et l'art des poignards. Elle s'infligea un programme drastique qui fit d'elle une guerrière aguerrie. Une fois sa préparation achevée, elle entreprit de retrouver le professeur Rogue et de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est qu'elle venait de se lancer dans une aventure bien plus hasardeuse qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer !

Hermione Granger venait de choisir un chemin bien plus dangereux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Une voie pleine de danger et d'incertitude et qui la mènerait vers une chose inconnue et étrange en bien des façons. En quête de vérité, elle allait découvrire bien des choses. Un monde nouveau et inconnu s'ouvrait devant elle sans qu'elle y soit vraiment préparée.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se trouvait en monde moldu depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard afin de rechercher les horcruxes. Le monde moldu subissait des attaques que le gouvernement mettait sur le compte de fanatiques terroristes, mais la lionne n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient derrière tout ça.

Elle avait vendu la maison de ses parents et avait loué un petit appartement non loin du Chaudron Baveur, afin de pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre assez vite. Elle recevait la Gazette du Sorcier et s'était connectée à internet. Ainsi elle pourrait tout savoir sur l'évolution de cette guerre des deux côtés. La prochaine étape, était l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle avait trouvé l'adresse de Rogue dans les archives de Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle retardait cette visite le plus possible. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un argument imparable pour que Rogue veuille bien l'écouter. Et sur ce point, elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rater ce premier contact. Une chose était sûre, elle devrait être percutante et à l'aise et c'était loin d'être le cas. En même temps, elle pourrait toujours le stupéfixer et voir ensuite, mais elle ne voulait pas sous-estimer son ancien professeur. Il avait tout de même été espion et mangemort !

Elle prit le parti de mettre en place un plan d'observation, afin de connaître les habitudes de l'homme. Une manière en somme de trouver le meilleur moment de l'aborder. Elle considéra qu'une semaine serait le mieux.

Elle décida donc d'attendre son apparition devant chez lui et de le suivre. Elle comprit bien vite que sa vie était bien réglée. En général, il consacrait ses matinées à visiter les boutiques d'apothicaires, il se rendait quatre jours sur sept en monde moldu pour manger dans un petit restaurant et les autres jours, il les passait au Chaudron Baveur. Ses après-midi, il restait chez lui. Le mardi, il alla à Gringotts et un jour, il transplana vers un lieu inconnu, mais la jeune femme en conclu qu'il se rendait chez Voldemort.

Ce jour-là, justement, elle pénétra chez lui afin de repérer les lieux. Elle du surmonter plusieurs sorts de non-infraction, mais elle n'était pas la meilleur élève de Poudlard pour rien.

Ce qu'elle découvrit la mit mal à l'aise. La demeure de Rogue était sinistre et froide. Un certain sentiment de pitié la submergea. Cet homme vivait dans une solitude quasi morbide. Ses murs étaient gris et dénués de toute décoration. Il ne possédait que des étagères remplies de livres de potions et de magie noire. Sa chambre ne comportait qu'un lit et une armoire branlante. Son salon ne possédait aucune chaleur malgré la cheminée de pierre. Tout était gris et triste à mourir. Il n'y avait aucune vie en ces lieux et la jeune femme se surprit à verser une larme devant cet état de fait. Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi ? C'était propre mais mort !

Elle commença à entrevoir la nature de Rogue. Célibataire, solitaire et terriblement reclus. Il ne vivait pas, il survivait. Elle en éprouva une certaine compassion, puis une certaine nausée. Comment cet homme pouvait-il supporter cet endroit ?

Elle eut une idée étrange. Elle fit apparaître une rose blanche et la déposa sur le montant de la cheminée. Comme une sorte de message, à lui d'en tirer des conclusions. Un moyen d'aiguiser sa curiosité. Oui, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'y prendrait, elle laisserait des messages codés jusqu'au moment de la vraie confrontation, afin de le préparer et de juger ses réactions.

Pour un homme aussi compliqué, il fallait une méthode adaptée. Elle quitta les lieux après un dernier regard. Elle était plus que décidée à percer le mystère Rogue. Qu'importe le prix à payer !


	3. Chapter 3

Séverus Rogue était fourbu et morose. La dernière réunion des Mangemorts avait été éprouvante. Lord Voldemort était satisfait de la mort du vieux directeur de Poudlard, mais les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Potter le contrariaient. En effet, le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à retourner au château à la rentrée. Il serait plus difficile alors de le surveiller si l'on ne pouvait le localiser. Même si l'ex professeur n'avait pas subit la colère de son maître, il était resté tendu et aux aguets tout le long de la séance.

A présent de retour vers son domicile, il se demandait ce que ce jeune idiot de Potter comptait faire. Cela avait-il un rapport avec Dumbledore et leur petite virée nocturne ? La bile lui monta à la gorge au souvenir de cette fameuse nuit. Bien sûr, il avait sauvé Draco, mais à quel prix ! Rogue commençait à douter du bien fondé de ce sacrifice, même si le Maître était aux anges, il ne lui accordait pas beaucoup plus de confiance qu'avant. Seul point positif, Bella n'était plus sur son dos et Pettigrow était parti de chez lui. Enfin seul !

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, le sombre mangemort remarqua que les rues étaient vides. La population avait peur et les attaques récentes et disparitions au Chemin de Traverse devaient y être pour beaucoup. L'homme se sentait épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre ses pénates, il pressa donc le pas et arriva devant chez lui.

Il posa à peine la main sur la poignée de la porte que son instinct d'espion se réveilla. Quelqu'un avait franchi ses sécurités et les avait remises en place avec un certain savoir-faire, mais on ne pouvait le tromper. Il se tendit, sortit sa baguette et entra.

Rien ne prouvait une visite au premier coup d'œil, mais son sixième sens était formel. Il fit trois fois le tour de la maison et c'est rassuré qu'il se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Il allait se détendre complètement quand son regard fut attiré par un objet insolite : une rose blanche.

En y réfléchissant bien, Hermine Granger n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait laissé cette rose. Ferait-il le lien avec elle ? Sûrement que non. Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, lui qui n'avait jamais prêté attention à elle sauf pour la rabaisser. Ce petit instant ne devait pas être gravé dans la mémoire de cet homme. Mais si c'était le cas, il y aurait peut-être un espoir. Il fallait qu'il lie cette rose à elle, qu'il se souvienne de ce moment dans la Forêt Interdite.

Rogue était perplexe. Pas de charme étrange sur la fleur, elle était juste posée là, comme un message obscur. Qui ? Pourquoi ? En même temps, il était bien trop fatigué pour perdre son temps en vaines conjectures. Il posa la rose sur la table basse, sortit un verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et se servit un verre qu'il vida d'un trait. D'autres suivirent rapidement et il sombra lentement dans une douce torpeur.

Le parfum de la rose le mena vers un rêve étrange et familier. Le vent dans les arbres, le chant nocturne des hiboux, la senteur des sous-bois et cette forme immobile. Cette silhouette qu'il connaissant. Ces cheveux en bataille, ces yeux couleur de miel. Cette Griffondore de malheur à l'intelligence exaspérante.

L'homme s'éveilla en sueur.

-Granger !


	4. Chapter 4

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible et pourtant, le sombre professeur doutait. La Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas pu venir chez lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette étrange impression le taraudait ? Cette rose lui rappelait ce soir-là, avec son élève. Un moment hors du temps et de la logique de son existence. Un moment où il avait baissé sa garde et s'était montré un peu plus humain que d'ordinaire. Il était sortit du château, direction la Forêt Interdite afin de recueillir des ingrédients pour ses potions. Il pensait être seul à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Elle était faible, mais dans le silence de la nuit, semblait résonner. Un chant ou une litanie, il n'aurait su le dire. Il s'était approché en silence et s'était stoppé devant le spectacle qui s'était présenté à ses yeux.

Une élève, vu son uniforme, se trouvait dans la Forêt. Rogue était sur le point de la sermonner, quand quelque chose le reteint. La jeune fille chantait et pleurait en même temps.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il en fut bouleversé. Il avait bien reconnu Granger, l'amie de Potter, mais pour une raison inconnue, cela ne le mit pas en colère.

La jeune fille semblait si fragile et par un il ne savait quoi, si irréelle qu'il se retrouva littéralement subjugué.

Hermione ne semblait pas ressentir sa présence et il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle en silence. Il était sur le point de la surprendre quand elle s'adressa à lui sans le regarder :

-Il y a des jours où je me sens totalement en inéquation avec le monde. Vous ne ressentez jamais cela, Professeur ?

Surpris, Rogue se figea. Puis après un instant, il se rapprocha encore et fini par se tenir debout, devant la jeune fille. Il se décida enfin à parler :

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Granger ?

-Juste, que je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. répondit-t'elle. C'est comme si le monde autour de moi m'était étranger. Pourtant j'ai des amis qui m'aiment, des parents qui me soutiennent et des professeurs qui m'encouragent. Cependant, c'est comme si quelque chose clochait, comme un malaise qui m'envahissait sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Cette impression de ne pas vraiment être là et pourtant… Je ressens tout de manière si vivace que s'en est douloureux, mais d'un autre côté je me sens si détachée des choses et des personnes.

Séverus fut surpris. Pendant un temps, il ne sut que répondre. Il détourna son regard de la jeune fille et se perdit dans la contemplation d'une rose qui se trouvait près de lui. Il se pencha, en huma le parfum et la cueilla. Il la tendit à Hermione et dit :

-Ce que vous ressentez n'est pas si étrange que cela, Miss. C'est le lot des êtres intelligents qui se posent des questions, rien de plus. Un jour, vous saurez quelle est votre place dans ce monde et tout deviendra clair et ce jour vous vous sentirez sereine. Vous êtes encore jeune et confuse, mais la réponse se présentera à vous. Ne désespérez pas, vous avez votre place dans ce monde, comme chacun d'entre nous.

-Vous le croyez vraiment ? demanda-t'elle en croisant son regard.

-En tout cas je l'espère. répondit Rogue.

-Merci. souffla-t'elle en se levant. Bonne Nuit, Professeur.

Puis elle repartit en direction du château. Rogue ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il du admettre que la jeune fille l'avait prit de court. Il se retourna de nouveau vers le rosier et sous le couvert de la nuit, sourit. Deux semaines plus tard, il tuait Dumbledore et fuyait Poudlard.

Si c'était bien Granger qui avait laissé cette rose chez lui, il se demandait quel était le message qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Il devrait être plus prudent et vigilent à l'avenir.

Il décida de lui tendre un piège et d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, de plus il pourrait en savoir plus sur les activités de Potter et ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Hermione n'était pas très sûre d'elle. Elle se demandait si s'était vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir approcher Rogue. Sa curiosité n'allait-elle pas lui nuire ? Pourtant, plus elle y pensait et plus elle était persuadée que c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Rogue était un traitre et qu'il y avait forcément une raison à tout ça.

Maintenant, elle devait élaborer une tactique sûre pour l'approcher sans danger pour elle. Et ce n'était pas le plus facile.

-Franchement, dans quelle galère je me suis embarquée, moi ! souffla-t'elle.


End file.
